remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Devil and Daniel Mouse
The Devil and Daniel Mouse is a 1978 Canadian animated Halloween television special, produced by Nelvana animation studio. It is based on the story of The Devil and Daniel Webster. The Nelvana logo made its first appearance at the end of the film. Plot The story is about two struggling mouse musicians, Daniel and Jan. When they are fired from their latest gig (their music is deemed too old-fashioned and not with the times), Daniel goes to pawn his guitar in order to buy groceries. Jan wanders off on her own and encounters a shifty reptilian character in a white suit who introduces himself as "B.L. Zebub", a record producer. He and his weasel assistant, Weez Weezel, offer her fame and fortune in exchange for signing a contract in her own blood. Jan does not read the fine print and trusts B.L., signing herself over to his record production company. Little does she suspect that B.L. is none other than the devil himself, and at midnight at the height of her fame he will return to collect her soul. To assist her, Weez conjures three band members from thin air, a rabbit (Rabbit Delight), a beaver (Boom Boom Beaver), and a praying mantis (Pray Mantis). As the lead singer of "Funky Jan and the Animal Kingdom", Jan is soon the most popular rock star on the planet, while the oblivious Daniel is left out in the cold. But when B.L. comes for her soul and she realizes what she has done, a distraught Jan goes to Daniel for help. A trial is held in the woods that night over Jan's soul, with Weez as the judge and Daniel acting as Jan's attorney. As an additional stipend, the Devil states that should Daniel lose the trial, his soul, as well as Jan's, will be taken as payment. At first, the trial seems hopeless, considering Daniel has no education as a lawyer and cannot present even the beginnings of a reasonable argument to release Jan. Having nothing else to offer, Daniel begins to sing a heartfelt song. Jan joins in, as do her three heretofore unhelpful band members. The other animals watching the trial begin to sing and clap along to the tune and so do the jury of three lost souls. An enraged devil attempts to summon forth demons to stop the heroes, but the spirits he conjures also fall prey to the sway of Daniel's music. A frustrated devil finally leaves, returning to Hell and taking Weez and all of his other minions with him. The two mice embrace one another as the film ends. Cast *Jim Henshaw - Daniel Mouse/beaver drummer *Annabel Kershaw - Jan Mouse *John Sebastian - Daniel Mouse (singing voice)/rock show emcee *Valerie Carter credited as Laurel Runn - Jan Mouse (singing voice) *Chris Wiggins - B. L. Zebub/Satan/the devil *Martin Lavut - Weez Weezel/pawnbroker/radio DJ *Dianne Lawrence - journalist/Vicky Viper Songs *Look Where the Music Can Take You performed by John Sebastian & Valerie Carter (credited as Laurel Runn) *I've Got a Song to Sing performed by Valerie Carter (credited as Laurel Runn) *Roxy Marathon Concert Medley performed by Valerie Carter (credited as Laurel Runn) *Can You Help Me Find My Song? performed by Valerie Carter (credited as Laurel Runn) *Look Where the Music Can Take You performed by John Sebastian & Valerie Carter (credited as Laurel Runn) *Look Where the Music Can Take You (Finale) performed by John Sebastian & Valerie Carter (credited as Laurel Runn) Category:Non-Disney films